


One Day

by bestillmyheart



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestillmyheart/pseuds/bestillmyheart
Summary: Children never were his area of expertise but even he, Remy Lebeau, can see the appeal of having little ones; each child so bright and brilliant and capable of changing the world, given the chance.





	One Day

Remy kneels down, blood-red eyes crinkling in amusement and his smile softening a smidge.  
  
Children never were his area of expertise but even he, Remy Lebeau, can see the appeal of having little ones; each child so bright and brilliant and capable of changing the world, given the chance.   
  
Hopefully, Professor Xavier's Institute would provide these tykes with the same foothold as their human counterparts - offer these little ones a future that didn't involve the warfare of today.  
  
For little ones, like Jubilation.  
  
"I've got a deal for yah, ma _petit couer_ ," he murmurs, voice low and playful.   
  
Jubilation tries to be serious, he'll credit her that - her little nose scrunching, eyebrows furrowing, tiny mouth pursing - but she falls just short of the mark with the furious smile waiting to break through, too happy to see him to really be too serious.  
  
(And Remy's heart melts, just like that, though he'll never say so.)  
  
"A deal?"   
  
Remy nods and casts around a suspicious eye, catches Rogue watching him - laughing, of course -  and throws her a wink before turning back to the child.  
  
"What say you grow up a little, _petit_ ," he continues, "and ol' Remy'll wait for the day you can come out an' join 'im, huh?"  
  
Jubilee gasps and her big, honey-brown eyes widen in disbelief.   
  
She leans forward and - in as much a show of seriousness as a child is able to offer - lifts her brows; and in a small, hushed voice whispers, "you would do that?"   
  
Remy feels the corner of his mouth pull into a soft smile, gone on this little girl.  
  
"I would," he confirms, moving a hand towards the oldest deck in his jacket.  
  
"In fact, Remy'll be waitin' for your call, _petit_. You jes' show this card to the good ol' Professor, and tell 'im you're lookin' for one Mister Remy Lebeau whenever you're ready."  
  
Remy deals out a card from the top of the deck and holds it out for the little one; a Queen of Diamonds.  
  
Remy huffs out a curious breath.  
  
" _Mon Dieu_ , _petit_ , you'll be a special one indeed," he murmurs, eyes focused on the card, brows pinching together.  
  
Before he can think much more of the dealing, Jubilee hesitantly touches the edges - out of fear of combustion, he muses - and gently slides the offering from between his fingers.   
  
There's hope in her eyes and Remy wishes with all that's left of his heart, that it never pales.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lebeau," she whispers, childish awe lacing through her quiet voice.  
  
Remy throws her one more genuine smile before lifting to his full height, the little one so small and fragile-looking in comparison.  
  
He tips an imaginary hat and makes to leave. "All Remy's pleasure, _mon couer_. Take care and don' forget about dis fossil, huh?"   
  
Remy hears a valiant _Never!_ as he leaves the mansion, and he can't help but smile for days afterwards, thinking of one little Jubilation waiting back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I admire the mentor/protégé relationship between Remy LeBeau and Jubilee and thought this drabble would be a cute prelude to a universe where mutants haven't always been hunted, hated, or at war with humans. Here, I figure Jubilee discovers her powers a tad bit earlier and is sent to live @ the Institute not too long after that meeting (a school field trip to the Institute, or smthn); and later, as an apprentice to Gambit, she learns what it means to become a great hero and does. Remy singles her out then because he believes her to have potential, mutant or not, and upon drawing the card (which implies spiritual nature and high wisdom) sees that he's right.


End file.
